The Dance
by CanesFanCatty
Summary: What will happen when Chris shows up to a school dance that Sadie and Ben went to? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is supposed to be like sliding closet doors never happened. it's really short, sorry. but i'll post more if you want me to. disclaimer:i obviously don't own naturally sadie. or anything associated with it.**

"Sadie, you really need to chill." Margaret told her best friend Sadie Hawthorne.

"CHILL, how can I chill?!? Margaret, Chris is here! At our school dance, I haven't seen him since we were at the Wow and almost kissed! And now he's here! And Ben's here too. What am I gonna do???" Sadie exclaimed nervously.

"Just relax." Margaret told her. "Chris knows you like Ben, he wouldn't try to mess that up, would he?"

"But Ben hates Chris, a lot! Ever since he saw us together that night." Sadie responded. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. Have you talked to Chris at all tonight?" She asked Sadie.

"No, I just saw him get here. I mean what is he doing here, anyway? He doesn't even go here!" Sadie told Margaret.

"Maybe you could just try to avoid him or something if you are that worried about it." Just as she said that, Margaret noticed Chris Danvers heading their way. "Or not." She breathed.

"What?" Sadie looked around and noticed Chris also. "Oh great."

"S-Sadie, hey." Chris greeted her. "Hi Margaret."

"Hi." Both Sadie and Margaret said in unison, unexcitedly.

"How come you're here?" Margaret asked Chris. He just looked at her nervously.

"Oh, um… One of my friends invited me along…" He said. "Margaret, can I talk to Sadie?"

"Oh, umm…" Margaret glanced at her best friend, not wanting to leave her alone. "Well… I guess so." She slowly walked away and went to go find Rain to see what he was up to.

"Thanks." He said as Margaret left. "You look… Really pretty." He told Sadie, trying to sound more confident than he really was.

"Thanks… What do you wanna talk to me about?" Sadie asked, hoping Ben wouldn't see her talking to him.

"Well… I wanted to tell you something. Ever since that night at the Acropolis Wow, I haven't really..."

He was interrupted. Just at that second, Ben had came up to them, cooly put his arm over Sadie's shoulder, and said, "Hey Red. So what's going on here?"

**so i know it's really short. i have plenty of ideas for it, but i figured i'd put up just a little to see if anyone likes it and wants me to add to it (the next chapter will be a flashback explaining more stuff prolly)... i think it may turn out good... or maybe not? (you'll have to tell me, thus the point of the short intro chapter!) please read and review to let me know how it is and if i should continue. the fate of the story is in your hands. lol. thanks a ton for the reviews you're gonna make (please)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, here's the second chapter. it's a flashback of all the events leading up to their schools annual end of winter dance, starting a week before it. thank you for reviewing:) the reason it's up so quick is because i did something to my back, and i can't really walk too good, so i had to stay home from school today, which sucks because i am going to have a ton of makeup work for one stinkin day because i am in some hard classes with lots of hw (okay, now that i've written my enitre life story in this author's note, haha) here's my disclaimer:i don't own naturally, sadie. duh. oh and by the way this chapter is a lot longer!**

CHAPTER TWO

"Are you going to the dance, Red?" Sadie heard Ben come up behind her in the library and jumped.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me, Ben!" She said turning around to see Ben standing up behind her. She quickly closed her math book and shoved it aside because she had been doodling Ben's name in hearts on her paper for the last half hour when she was supposed to be doing her homework. Ben, smiling at her, sat down in the chair next to her.

"So are you going?" He asked again.

"Going where?" She replied.

"To the dance?"

"Ohhh, yeah I think so. I mean it _is_ raising money for saving the rainforest, so I figured it would be a good cause." She said looking at him. _Maybe he'll ask me!_ She thought, smiling to herself at the idea.

"How come you're smiling?" He asked her, also smiling at seeing her smile. _I wish she would never stop smiling,_ he thought.

"How come _you're_ smiling?" Sadie responded, not wanting to tell him. He just shrugged. They were definitely not going to tell each other why they were smiling.

"We should go together." Ben said quickly, changing the subject.

"Really?" Sadie said excitedly.

"Unless you don't want to." Ben said sarcastically, hearing the excitement in Sadie's voice.

"No, I would really like too!" She exclaimed, but then blushed fiercely realizing how eager she sounded. _Great, I'm making a fool out of myself in front of him, but I'm going to a dance with Ben Harrison!!! Woo hoo!_

"Okay cool." He said smiling at her. _Thank God she said yes._ "You know, you look really cute when your hair matches your face." He added laughing.

Sadie just blushed even more. She couldn't help but to smile at the fact that Ben called her cute. They spent the rest of their lunch period talking quietly in the library about their plans for the dance.

* * *

"Hey Rain." Ben said as he sat in the desk next to Rain's during 4th period. Rain noticed Ben smiling to himself. 

"Hi Ben! You seem in a good mood!" Rain said eagerly, hinting that he wanted to know what happened.

"Yeah…" Ben said dreamily.

"Well?" Rain asked.

"Well, what?" Ben said deliberately, knowing how curious Rain was.

"Well why are you so happy?"

"Oh… no reason." He said laughing at how irritated Rain was getting.

"Ben!" Rain snapped at him.

"Okay, okay!" Ben said. "Me and Sadie are going to the dance next week and…"

"And?" He laughed at Rain's determined face.

"And I'm planning on asking her to be my girlfriend then!" Ben said, finally getting to the point.

"Finally!" Rain exclaimed at hearing the news. "You two have been flirting all year, it's about time you actually become a couple!"

"So do you think she'll say yes?" Ben asked seriously.

"Do I think she'll say yes?" Rain said. "Of course she'll say yes! She's only been waiting for that day since the moment she met you!"

"Really?"

"You know, my friend, for a photographer you can be pretty blind sometimes." Rain said shaking his head but smiling. Ben just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Guess what?" Sadie said to Margaret as she came up behind her at her locker. 

"Oh hey Sadie!" Margaret replied. "What's up?"

"I'm going to the winter dance with Ben, I'm going to the dance with Ben!" She chanted to her friend.

"Really?" Margaret exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Yeah!" Sadie said happily.

"Maybe he'll finally ask you to go out with him, like in a relationship!"

"Do you think?" Sadie squealed.

"I definitely think it's a possibility, I mean you two have been like really close all year. And all those almost kisses, I mean he's gotta ask you out at some point." She replied. "Now seems as good a time as ever."

Sadie just smiled at all the fun times she's had with Ben: detention, the first time he kissed her cheek at the first dance they went to together, the food fight at the Wow, the time he kissed her on the ear, the piggyback ride, Christmas, all the almost kisses, and all the other wonderful times she had spent with him. _What if he did ask me out? Maybe we'd finally kiss…_ Sadie thought, smiling from ear to ear at the possibility of finally kissing Ben Harrison.

* * *

THE DAY OF THE DANCE 

"Hey Margaret, Sadie!" Rain exclaimed walking up to his best friends Sadie and Margaret.

"Hey!" The two girls responded.

"So Rain, did you ever ask anyone out for the dance?" Margaret asked him. "Say Vivian? Or Arden?"

"Nah." Rain shook his head. "I figure I'll keep my options open at the dance."

"You never got the guts to ask either of them out?" Sadie joked. Rain just smiled, knowing she was just teasing him.

"I don't have a date, either." Margaret said to Rain. "Wanna meet there or something?"

"Oh, sure Margaret." Rain responded. "So Sadie, are you getting excited about the dance? I sure know Ben is. He's got something very exciting to ask- Oooops! I definitely said too much!" Sadie perked up.

"What???" Margaret exclaimed. "He's gonna ask her something?"

"No!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ben came up to the group and stood next to Sadie, his arm touching hers. Sadie smiled seeing him and he smiled back at her.

"Nothing!" Rain squeaked. "I have to go." He said, not wanting to get in trouble with Ben. He walked away.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too." Margaret said. "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Bye Margaret!" Sadie said.

"Bye!" Ben said to her. "So I can't wait for tonight, Red."

"Me too." Sadie said to him.

"So I guess I'll come by your house around six o'clock." He said. Just then the bell rang to go to the last period of the day. "I'll see you then. Chimo!"

"Bye Ben!" Sadie said, walking off to class excitedly.

* * *

Sadie spent the afternoon getting ready for the dance. She had a great dark blue dress and blue heels. Her mom helped her with her hair and makeup, and she got ready just in time to hear the doorbell ring. She thanked her mom for the help and rushed downstairs in order to avoid the whole parent talking to date routine. She opened the door to see Ben standing in the doorway. _Wow, he looks amazing_, she thought, looking at the dressed up Ben. Ben looked at her and automatically started smiling. _Woah, she looks wonderful_, he thought. 

"Hey Red, you look beautiful." He said, smiling at her. _This is it, this is the night I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend!_

"Thank you." She said, grabbing her jacket and walking outside with Ben. "You look really nice too." He just smiled.

They arrived at the dance and walked in, Sadie's arm linked with Ben's, and went to find Margaret and Rain. Before they found them, Ben stopped Sadie.

"So Sadie, I'm really glad that you came with me tonight." Ben said. "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Yeah?" Sadie said. _This is it, this has got to be the time when Ben is gonna finally ask me to be his girlfriend. I mean Rain did say he was gonna ask me something._

"Yeah, well I…" He sounded nervous. Just at that point, Margaret and Rain came up to them. _Wonderful timing_, Ben thought sarcastically, though he was almost relieved that they arrived at that moment.

"Hey! You two look really good!" Margaret said.

"Thanks, you and Rain look great too, very dressed up." Sadie told her. Just then she looked over to the entrance to the dance and her eyes spotted someone she didn't want to see. She nudged Margaret, who also spotted Chris Danvers. They exchanged panicked glances, because Sadie didn't want anything to ruin the fact that Ben may possibly ask her out tonight. Margaret then tapped Rain on the arm casually so that he would notice Chris and try to distract Ben for a minute.

"Um, hey Ben, let's go get some punch and snacks for Sadie and Margaret." Rain said.

"Okay." Ben said to Rain and started heading over to the other side of the gymnasium where the snacks are.

"At the Wow." Rain said hopefully. Ben just laughed, so Rain walked over with him to the snacks, hoping to keep him over there for a while so that Margaret and Sadie could figure out what to do.

"What is HE doing here?" Sadie said panicked.

"I don't know!" Margaret responded.

"I mean he's a nice guy and everything, but he shouldn't be here! Tonight is supposed to be me and Ben's night, and if Ben sees him there, I don't know, maybe he won't ask me out, if he was going to in the first place. This is not good, really not good! What are" Sadie rambled on until Margaret interrupted her.

"Sadie, you really need to chill!"

**see, it's a lot longer, whoop whoop! so how was it? please review! the next chapter will probobly take longer to get up, unless i'm stuck in bed for a few days (i hope not!) then i'll just write the next chapter and put it up quickly. and i may get it up quicker if you review (hint hint). so thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing my last chapter!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, so here's chapter three. yay, i got it up today. it sucks being stuck in bed all day again, but at least i get plent of time to write. lol. i've gotten seven reviews on my story so far (wow!), so thank you so much for them!!! and sorry that this story ended up being confusing, i wrote chapter one first, posted it, then decided to write a flashback on the events leading up to chapter one, so sorry it's kinda confusing, but if you want, you can just read it chapter 2, chapter 1, and then chapter 3... lol, i guess i haven't quite gotten the hang of writing these yet, it's only my second one! okay sorry this author's note is so long. aparently i like to rant. so my bad. disclaimer:nope, still not owning naturally sadie. i'll let you know when i strike it rich and buy it though.**

**oh, this chapter starts where chapter one left off... (i know, confusing.)**

CHAPTER THREE

"Well… I wanted to tell you something. Ever since that night at the Acropolis Wow, I haven't really been able to stop think-"

Chris was interrupted. Just at that second, Ben had came up to them, cooly put his arm around Sadie's shoulder, and said, "Hey Red. So what's going on here?"

Sadie could tell Ben was mad by the tone of his voice. Chris looked really scared at seeing Ben, because Ben was so much bigger than him.

"Hey Ben." Sadie said.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked Chris, pulling Sadie closer to him with his arm still around her shoulder.

"Umm… Well, one of my friends asked me if I wanted to come…" Chris said nervously avoiding Ben's eyes. "And I figured since I knew some people here… And it was a good cause, so…"

"What were you talking to Sadie about?" Ben interrupted him.

"Nothing really…" Chris said looking down. "Can I talk to you later, Sadie?"

Sadie didn't say anything, she just nodded, not wanting to be rude saying no. She didn't want to make Ben mad, either, but she couldn't be rude.

"What?" Ben asked, seeing Sadie nod. Chris slipped away while Ben was looking at Sadie. Ben removed his arm from her shoulder and turned to face her. Sadie had never really seen Ben this jealous before. "Have you talked to him at all since that night you almost kissed him?"

"What? Of course not!" Sadie said raising her voice. "But I don't think it would matter if I did!"

"What was he talking to you about?" Ben asked, ignoring what Sadie had just said.

"I don't know." She responded, trying to calm her voice. She didn't like seeing Ben like that and she didn't like being mad at him. "He just came up to me."

"He came here to see you." He said, this time avoiding her eyes.

"What, no he didn't. He said one of his friends came and invited him." She responded.

"That was just an excuse. Why else would he have come than to see you? He liked you, I mean he almost kissed you. He probably wanted to talk to you to see if we were still together." Ben said, but immediately blushed realizing what he said. There was an awkward pause. "Look, Sadie, I have to go. I'm not feeling so good." He said this because he was so embarrassed at overreacting like that.

"What? We just got here." She said, looking hurt. _Why did he call me Sadie? Why is he mad at me?_

"Sorry I just kind of feel sick all of the sudden." He said quietly. _I am such an idiot, why did I get mad at her? It's not like she did anything wrong._

"Okay… I hope you feel better." She said quietly, trying to smile at him.

"Thanks." He said. "Can you get a ride home?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later. Bye." He said. He tried to lean down and kiss her on the cheek, but she just turned away. _I am so stupid, ugh. Why did I have to be jealous and mad??? This was supposed to be a perfect night. I swear, I am such a jerk. How am I gonna make this up to her?_ He thought as he left.

"Bye." She said quietly watching Ben leave. _Great, now he's mad at me. I don't even know why. This was supposed to be a perfect night._

"Sadie?" Margaret said, seeing her standing alone looking sad.

"Hey Margaret." Sadie sighed.

"Where's Ben?"

"He left." She said sadly.

"Why?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know. He said he wasn't feeling good." Sadie replied. "He was mad at me. He was mad I was talking to Chris."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Margaret said, putting her hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"Thanks." She said. "I think I'm gonna go home."

"Okay… Do you want me to come with you?" Margaret asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just gonna walk home to get some fresh air."

"Okay. I'll call you later to see how you're doing." Margaret told her. "Bye bye."

"Bye." Sadie got her coat and walked away disappointed. She hated being in a fight with Ben. She hated that her night was ruined. But mostly she hated seeing Ben upset and angry, especially when she didn't do anything wrong.

Sadie walked home and went straight up to her room, not wanting to talk to her parents or her older brother Hal. She was really upset. And as she thought about what happened, she was getting madder and madder at Ben for overreacting like he did. _It wasn't my fault Chris showed up at the dance, _Sadie thought,_ and it's not like I did anything wrong. I mean I just talked to him, and barely anyways because Ben came up to us. What was Chris going to talk to me about? I just need to stop thinking about it. I'm only getting more upset. But why did Ben get so mad? Oh my gosh, this is not fair! I didn't even do anything wrong and now I'm the one having to be so upset. This night has absolutely sucked! Ben shouldn't have overreacted, why was he so jealous? Did he really think I was talking to Chris? I mean Ben knows I like him, doesn't he? He should. And I guess he likes me back, I mean he did say something about us being together… I have no idea. I hate this, absolutely hate this. Ugh!!!_

Ben arrived at his house and ran up to his room when he got home. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world for treating Sadie like that. He hated that he ruined their night together, that he ruined the night he was supposed to ask her to be his girlfriend. He hated that he was such a jerk. He hated that he was too proud to just apologize to her then and there. And he mostly hated seeing Sadie so hurt, and that he was the cause of it. He wanted to call her, but he couldn't. He felt so bad for treating her like that, and he knew that it was over the stupidest thing possible. But he also knew she probably wouldn't want to talk to him tonight. _Why did I treat her like that? _He thought._ Was I scared of asking her out? Did I just try to find an excuse to leave so that I didn't have to ask her? Was I scared she would say no? Was I scared she would hurt me the way Heidi did? No, it's Sadie, I mean Red, she wouldn't hurt me like Heidi did. I don't think she could hurt anyone or be mean to anyone, I mean she didn't even wanna tell Chris she wouldn't talk to him. She's too nice. But that's what I like about her so much. And her smile, and her red hair, and the way she laughs, and everything about her. These are the times I hate myself so much._

**so there's chapter three. yay. how was it? review please! and thanks for catching that suddle hint i left in my last author note, lol. so, sorry this isn't the greatest chapter, i had a little writer's block, but i needed to do something having to sit all day, so this isn't exactly the best writing i have done. my greatest apologies to you all. and i am eternally grateful for the reviews! sorry, this note is uber long also, so my apologies also. okay i'll shut up now. lol. oh, and one more thing, it's a little short, so one more apology. lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's chapter four! it's not the greatest, but hopefully you'll like it anyways though. lol. so please review and let me know how you like it, thanks! disclaimer:so today i decided to drill for oil in my locker, and guess what? i struck it rich and bought naturally sadie!!! just kidding, but i bet i fooled you. lol. still not owning naturally sadie or anything associated with it.**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Hey Sadie." Margaret greeted Sadie when she answered the phone Saturday afternoon, the day after the dance. Sadie was working on some of her homework when she heard the phone ring.

"Hey Margaret." Sadie responded. She was still pretty upset about the night before.

"How are you?" Margaret asked.

"Eh… Mad. But otherwise good, thanks." She said.

"Sorry!" Margaret said.

"How was the rest of your night?" Sadie asked Margaret.

"It was pretty fun. Rain actually makes a pretty decent date." She said laughing. "It was very entertaining watching him try to dance. Keyword being try!"

Sadie laughed too. "I bet!"

"Chris was looking for you last night." Margaret said in a more serious voice.

"Yeah, I forgot I said I'd talk to him later. I was too mad at Ben." Sadie said quietly. She hated that she was mad at Ben, but she knew he deserved it for acting like that last night.

"Well Chris just said he wouldn't worry about talking to you. He saw how much you liked Ben and he decided he wasn't going to mess with it." Sadie didn't respond. "So Sadie, can you hang out today?" Margaret asked after a pause. For some reason Sadie thought she sounded suspicious.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Sadie said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um, I was thinking you could meet me at the school gym. Maybe shoot some hoops or something?" Margaret said in as serious of a voice as she could.

"Did you fall and hit your head or something? You hate sports!"

"Well, I think it's the perfect opportunity to learn… I mean you never know when you're gonna get into a showdown with Ben's ex-girlfriend again." She laughed, then got quiet when she didn't hear Sadie laugh.

"I don't like sports any more than you do." Sadie said. "Why don't we just go to the mall or something?"

"Just be there okay?" Margaret said.

"Alright, whatever you say." Sadie said. "What time?"

"Be there at 4, okay?"

"Okay." She said. She knew Margaret had to have something in mind to cheer Sadie up, but she had no idea what.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later!" Margaret said.

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!"

Sadie finished her homework and put it in her binder. She glanced at the paper she had written Ben's name all over the other day and smiled. She felt horrible inside. Even though they just got into a fight last night, if you could even call it a fight, it seemed like an eternity. She liked Ben too much, and the fact that she already missed him showed just how much she liked him. She just really hated to be in a fight with him. She looked at the clock and realized that it was already 3:30, so she jumped up and put on some jeans, a shirt, and a zip-up hoodie to go shoot some hoops with Margaret. She thought it was pretty weird that her friend actually wanted to play sports, but she figured Margaret had some sort of something funny planned to help cheer Sadie up.

Sadie headed to the school gym, and arrived right at 4:00 to meet Margaret. When she got there, she noticed that the lights were off in the gym. She entered and figured that Margaret hadn't gotten there, so she cut on the lights and headed over to the rack of basketballs and picked one up. Even though she didn't care for basketball, she started dribbling and shooting. She made several baskets before she heard a voice behind her.

"Wow, Red, you sure have improved since the last time I've seen you play!"

Sadie turned around to see Ben standing at the entrance to the gym.

"How come you're here?" Sadie asked. "Where's Margaret?"

"I asked Margaret to see if you could meet her here, because I knew you wouldn't wanna see me after last night." Ben said walking closer to Sadie. She didn't say anything, she just bounced her basketball loudly. "Look, Red, I just wanted to apologize."

Sadie just blinked. She didn't know what to say to Ben.

"I'm sorry that I acted like such a jerk at the dance. I saw you talking to Chris, and I dunno, I just got really jealous, I guess…" He said. "I overreacted and I'm here to tell you I'm sorry."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Why were you jealous?"

"What?"

"How come you were jealous? I mean you know I like you, don't you?" Sadie asked, blushing because she admitted to him that she liked him.

"Well it just seemed like you and Chris had so much in common, I mean…" Ben said, then realized what Sadie said and smiled at her. Any anger that Sadie had suddenly melted away when she saw him smile. He continued speaking. "And I think I may have been kind of looking for an excuse, too…"

"An excuse? For what?" Sadie asked him.

"Umm… Well I was planning on asking you something last night, and I think I may have been kind of scared to, or something, and I think I was looking for an excuse not to ask…" He said quietly.

"Ben Harrison was scared of something?" Sadie said, trying not to act like she knew what he was going to ask her. He laughed a little. Then Sadie added, "So, what _were_ you going to ask me?"

"Well… I was gonna ask you… I was gonna ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend last night…" He said. _There, I finally said it._

Sadie didn't know if he was asking her to be his girlfriend just then, though. So she decided to say, "Why would you be scared to ask me that?"

"Well… I was afraid to ask you that because I got to thinking about how Heidi had hurt me… And I dunno I was just scared you would say no or something and I know it was stupid because I know you would never hurt me but I just got scared, which I know is completely not me, but still I just…" He went on until Sadie interrupted him.

"Yes." She said boldly.

"What?"

"Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend." She said smiling at him. He didn't say anything, but he just smiled at her. Finally, after looking at each other for a minute, Ben spoke.

"So I feel bad we never got to dance last night… So wanna dance now?" He asked her.

"What? There's no music." Sadie said.

"So?" He replied smiling at her. He put his hands around her waste and pulled her closer. She gave in and put her hands around his neck and they danced silently without music, both smiling the whole time. After a few minutes, Ben leaned in and kissed Sadie on the lips.

"Sorry about last night." He said quietly after he pulled away. She just smiled at him, glad that he finally asked her out.

**so i know this was a little korny, but i hope you still liked it anyway! i had a little writers block but i wanted to finish it, so hopefully you didn't mind it too much! lol. thanks for reading! please review and let me know how it was, and how i can improve on my next story... thankies to all. **


End file.
